


that feeling under your skin

by sabrina_il (marina)



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Bondage, Breathplay, Cock & Ball Torture, Cunnilingus, Everyone is a masochist AU, F/F, F/M, Genital Torture, Group Sex, Kink Discovery, M/M, Masochism, Moresomes, Multi, Oral Sex, POV Nile Freeman, Service Top, Sex Toys, Subspace, and no boundaries to speak of, immortals having weird ideas about privacy, masochism as a result of immortality, sex over clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/sabrina_il
Summary: Nile finds out (in a sexy way) what it means to have any physical pain you feel disappear in a matter of seconds.Includes: Nicky and Joe as the world's best show-and-tell show, Andy having Important Lessons That Include Orgasms to teach and improper use of specialized gear.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Nile Freeman, Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Nile Freeman/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Nile Freeman/Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolo di Genova
Comments: 14
Kudos: 156





	that feeling under your skin

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an excellent prompt by girlmarauders about Nile learning to cope with physical pain that would otherwise be disastrous, but to a fast-healing immortal like her isn't really a big deal. This of course ended up going in a slightly different direction.
> 
> Also inspired by me realizing there were only 4 complete nile/joe/nicky fics on AO3 & that I'd written 50% of them. LOL. It was time to tip the scales.
> 
> A huge thanks to everyone on the discord who cheered me on and did writing sprints with me to get this finished!

Over the weeks and months she spent with them, Nile eventually got used to walking in on Joe and Nicky doing all sorts of things. Things that normal mortals who were not 900 years old would have the decency to do behind locked doors. But apparently, the whole concept of private bedrooms didn't really exist until modern times, which was why, Andy explained to her, none of them thought it was weird to always sleep in the one large room, together. 

And though Joe and Nicky were usually considerate, especially around Nile and her "20th century sensibilities" - Nile didn't bother correcting them that she was born a few years before that century ended - it still resulted in things like Nile coming into the only bathroom in their shitty Amsterdam apartment one morning to find Nicky sitting on the closed toilet lid, wearing socks, jeans and an unbuttoned shirt, with Joe standing over him, in a t-shirt and underwear, the two of them kissing. 

Or the time Andy brought takeout and Nile went to get Nicky and Joe, in a house in Lagos. The door to their room was slightly ajar and the lights were on, so she pushed it open and before she could tell them dinner was here she saw Nicky, fully clothed, on his knees, Joe's fingers buried in his hair, Joe's eyes closed in pleasure, teeth biting into his lip. 

Then there was the time they'd all had breakfast, and Nile went to get a bottle of water from her room before returning to finish her food. By the time she came back Joe was on his back on the table, legs wrapped around Nicky who was busy undoing his belt. Andy was exactly as Nile had left her, eating a bowl of cereal with one hand and holding a newspaper with the other. Nile managed to grab her plate and take it into another room before the entire kitchen was filled with the sound of Joe's moaning. 

Still, she wasn't prepared for it when she walked to the upstairs bathroom in a farmhouse in Iowa, after Andy had spent hours proving that mortality hadn't made her any more vulnerable as a sparring partner, and caught a glimpse of what Joe and Nicky were busy with in one of the bedrooms. 

Nicky was on the bed, his pale skin criss-crossed all over with dark lines, which looked like very thin rope or maybe very thick wires. Joe was crouched over him, and Nile had a perfect angle from the door to see that Nicky was wearing a pair of white boxers, and that the dark lines ran from his hips to his inner thighs, in intricate patterns. They were almost like mesh, and Nicky's dick was clearly accentuated in the center of it. He was hard, something that Nile could apparently now calmly acknowledge to herself on the way to washing her face after a training session. 

Joe reached for a glass of water on the bedside table. It was half full, and he tipped it back, taking a sip, before his mouth was on Nicky's boxers, and Nicky twisted on the bed and gave a stifled groan. That was when Nile realized the wires tied Nicky's arms together over his head. 

Joe lifted his head after a few seconds, barely enough for Nicky to feel anything, especially through fabric. Nicky was wet now, the cloth clinging to him, his cock was even harder, straining against the wires. 

Joe was still wearing pants, though the zipper was undone. His hand slid inside and Nile, seeing him in profile, had a perfect view of Joe stroking himself. 

What were they doing? What was this? Was this their idea of sex too? Or something else? How many hundreds of years did it take before things got so boring you made your husband wear wet boxers as a turn on? 

She had to go. This wasn't her scene to watch, even if they didn't care enough to close the door. 

"Oh, this again," Andy's voice said next to her, startling Nile into a gasp, before she could force herself to walk away. 

She turned to see Andy standing behind her, arms crossed over her chest. 

"You're distracting our newest recruit," Andy said, to Nicky or Joe or both of them. Probably Joe. Nicky didn't look like he was capable of paying attention. "Again. I need to teach her some important things today, and you two keep getting in the way."

"We're just killing time, boss," Nicky said, turning his head to face them, sounding slightly out of breath. 

"Besides, this can be a lesson," Joe said, giving Nile a wink as his hand ran over Nicky's erection, squeezing the wet fabric and making Nicky bite his lip. 

Truly, no boundaries whatsoever. 

"I know school was different when you guys were born," Nile says. "But I still don't think this meets the criteria for educational, pretty much anywhere."

She reached for the door handle, intending to pull the door shut so she could finally get to the bathroom and wash her face. And possibly her entire body. With very cold water. But Andy put a hand on her arm. 

"Now that I think about it," Andy said, turning to look at Joe and Nicky again. "If you boys want to make this a lesson... I was going to talk to Nile about this today anyway. We might as well use this opportunity."

"What?" Nile asked. "What am I supposed to learn from this?" 

Joe chuckled, letting go of Nicky's erection and climbing off the bed, which forced a low, whining noise out of Nicky. 

Andy ushered Nile inside the room, while Joe put the glass of water to Nicky's lips, letting him have a few sips. 

"You'll be stuck like this for a bit longer, love," Joe said, smiling, as Nicky drank.

Andy walked over to the other side of the bed, sitting down on the creaky mattress and examining the lines running across Nicky's body, running her fingers over the ones on his chest. "Come here, Nile," she said. "Take a look."

Nile came closer, still sweaty from the sparring and now definitely beginning to sweat from whatever this setup was supposed to be. She'd never known Andy to be flippant about training - if she said this was a lesson it was, disturbingly, probably going to be exactly that. 

The lines over Nicky's skin weren't wires. They looked like cables, the kind Nile would expect to see used for power lines or cable cars. They were about as thick as a pencil, and they looked heavy. They sank into Nicky's skin more than Nile had realized from afar. Wherever they were drawn taught, they really dug in. When Nile reached out to touch the material, it was coarse and rough. A little like canvas, but the edges were harder and sharper. As she slid her fingers down she realized there were even sharper points in some places, like tiny nails poking through. 

She looked at Joe, who was sitting on the other side of the bed, observing them. 

"What is this?" Nile asked. 

"Custom made," Joe said. "Has a lot of uses."

Nile realized she'd seen them use this before, on missions. They'd used this material to scale buildings, to jump between roofs. Nicky once used it to carry a bunch of weapons with one hand. They were usually wearing gloves, though. 

This time it was pressed against Nicky's bare skin. It rubbed against it, every time Nicky moved. 

Nile's eyes followed the lines down to Nicky's crotch. 

Joe's hand rested there, giving Nicky slow caresses, up and down his cock. 

"Doesn't it hurt?" Nile asked, feeling dumb for asking but knowing she wouldn't be mocked for it here. 

"It hurts," Nicky nodded, a small smile playing on his lips. 

"Haven't you gotten used to pain, Nile?" Andy asked, and Nile looked away from Nicky's dick and the hand slowly massaging it. She hadn't forgotten Andy was there, but she couldn't face her right now. She felt too open, too embarrassed by how this was making her feel. She hadn't felt this exposed by just sharing a room with them since her first weeks on the team. 

"Pain is still pain," Nile said, looking at the boring white sheets. "Just because we can't die, it doesn't mean it hurts any less."

"No, it doesn't," Andy agreed. "But you've been learning, slowly, to change how you think of pain. Haven't you?" 

Andy's hand rested on Nile's knee, forcing Nile to meet her eyes.

She was right, of course. Nile was already a very good fighter, when she met Andy. Yes, sparring with someone with thousands of years of experience made her better, but that wasn't why training with Andy, and Joe, and Nicky was important. It was because Nile's body had to learn, slowly, the things her head already knew. That a broken leg wasn't the end of a battle. That getting shot in the head was worth it sometimes. That not being able to breathe for long minutes was something she could use to her advantage. 

She had to unlearn everything she'd been taught in her mortal life, about which parts of her body were vulnerable, which moves meant certain death. And then she had to learn the language all three of them already knew, where their bodies could do things that would mean instant defeat for a mortal. 

"Yes," Nile said. She didn't understand what this was supposed to teach her, but she felt more flayed open with every moment. 

Andy's hand was on Nicky's chest again, sliding down to caress his side. Her eyes didn't leave Nile's. "Do you know how many ways there are to neutralize someone with this sort of body?" Andy asked. 

"A perfect bit of irony," Joe said. Nile couldn't look at him to see what his hands were doing. "The part of themselves men prize the most is also the part that makes us the most vulnerable."

Andy's lips curved upwards. "He wasn't always so philosophical about it," she informed Nile. 

Joe laughed. "You did help us shift our perspective."

"Me and Quynh," Andy said, her eyes sliding away from Nile for a moment. Nile took that as permission to look over at Nicky, who was making small, constant sounds, not quite moans but something related to them. He was rubbing his body against the sheets, and Nile could see now that the cables were leaving angry red marks against his skin. The marks healed immediately, only visible because Nile was so close. 

"Anyway," Andy said. "We had to teach the boys to prepare for this too. Do the thing their whole lives taught them never to do."

Nile's eyes were glued to Nicky's boxers. They were still soaked through. The water made the fabric heavier, tighter. When Nicky fidgeted, when the cables moved and rubbed against his skin, it was much worse than it would have been with dry fabric. 

"That's right," Joe said. His hand was on Nicky's stomach now, rubbing slow circles. Giving Nile a perfect view of Nicky's erection, which was even bigger now. The wet, white, transparent underwear was even more pornographic somehow than simply seeing Nicky's body would have been. Nile felt the heat in her face, her chest, her ears. 

"But... this isn't training," Nile said, forcing herself to look back at Andy. "They're not doing this because some bad guy might do it to them one day."

She could hear Joe's laughter, interrupted by a snort from Nicky. 

Andy didn't smile. "No, but they've done much, much worse to each other while trying to learn. Sensation is part body and part mind. You change the mental aspect, and it affects everything else." She touched Nile's forehead with two fingers, the spot where she shot Nile for the first time. "You already know that."

"Boss, should we show her?" Nicky asked, voice faint. 

"I think that might help," Joe said, leaning down to give Nicky a brief kiss before reaching into the nearest drawer and coming away with scissors. 

For a moment Nile thought he'd cut the cables around Nicky's cock, but he didn't. Instead, Joe carefully cut the fabric of the boxers, in several spots, until they were ruined completely. He pulled them away from Nicky, piece by piece, until there was nothing left.

Nile could see now that the cables ran on the outside of Nicky's genitals. They framed his cock, his testicles, and converged down his inner thighs, pressing against his ass like a thong. 

Joe reached into the drawer again, and then closed it, without taking anything out. His eyes met Andy's. "Hold on," he said, and got up from the bed, leaving the room. 

Nile could hear him going into the next room, but she wasn't sure she was ready for whatever he was retrieving. Her whole body felt hot. The old sweat from sparring was mixing with new sweat from just being in this room. 

Andy's hand rested on Nile's shoulder. "This isn't training," Andy said. "But it's important. Trust me."

Joe came back with... another length of cable. This one was short, maybe as long as his forearm. He sat back on the bed, and Nicky spread his legs, bending them at the knees, giving Joe more space. 

Joe looked at Nicky and said something in Arabic, which Nile knew enough of now to understand the word "ready" and one of the endearments they liked using, and Nicky nodded. Joe lifted Nicky's balls and wrapped the length of cable around them tightly, making NIle gasp and cover her mouth with her hands. 

She'd felt how rough, how prickly the material was. And this was some of the most tender skin on the human body. Her heart was racing for a moment, until her mind remembered that Nicky could get his balls cut off with a machete and he'd be fine a few seconds later. 

Joe's hands didn't stop. Nicky groaned, a mixture of pain and pleasure, while Joe drew the cable up between his balls, bisecting them and then wrapping the cable around them again, until the skin was red and taught.

Nicky's balls looked like a picture that should be in the dictionary under 'painful'. Swollen, angry red, and getting worse. This wasn't going to heal in an instant, Nile realized. This was a way to cause sustained pain. And Joe did it so quickly and casually, with such skill. He was used to causing Nicky this kind of pain. 

Her face felt like a furnace. 

"Can he still come like this, Joe?" Andy asked. "Like the old days?"

"Uh huh," Joe said, smiling, his hand going to Nicky's cock, which was now fully hard, resting against his belly. 

"This is..." Nile said, but didn't know to express what she was feeling. 

"It's just one more fun thing to do," Joe said, smiling at her, as Nicky's moans lost all coherency. 

To think, only this morning she thought their kitchen table antics were the most she'd see of their sex life. 

She forced herself to look away from them and back to Andy, who was responsible for Nile being here. 

"OK, I get it," Nile said, feeling like every part of her, but especially her crotch, was throbbing. "I understand how it works for them. But, how is this... I mean, what am I..." she was suddenly out of breath and had to pause and draw air again. "That is, when we train together, you never..."

Nicky's moans turned into choked sounds of pure pleasure and Nile looked over to see that Joe now had one hand on his throat, pressing hard enough to leave bruises on a normal man's skin, and the other was furiously jerking off Nicky, moving so fast the friction alone had to be painful. Nicky's sounds were muffled and increasingly desperate, his legs were moving restlessly, until finally a few moments later Joe let go of his throat. As soon as Nicky drew in a gasping breath he came, and whimpered when Joe didn't remove his other hand fast enough. 

In the next instant Joe's mouth was all over Nicky's, and they were both gasping in between kisses, Joe shedding his pants, revealing his own impressive erection. Nile had a few guesses where things might go next, but that was when Andy got up, and tapped Nile's arm to get her attention. 

When Nile looked up at her Andy nodded towards the door, and walked away. Nile got up and followed her.

They walked down the stairs, back to the living space they used for training and sparring. So much for Nile's attempt at washing her face. Now she felt like a full shower wouldn't be enough. A bath in all the waters of the ocean couldn't calm down the fever she was feeling. 

"Kick me in the crotch, Nile," Andy said, in the same tone she used to say things like _come at me with the spear_ or _too slow, let's try again_. 

"I don't..." Nile struggled with the words, everything in her head a jumble. "It doesn't really work like that for us, does it? It's not like Nicky and Joe--"

"It's not," Andy agreed. "But it's a start. And it's something you're afraid of."

She was right. When Nile didn't move fast enough Andy yelled "Come on, Nile! Do it!" in the voice of every drill sergeant Nile's ever had. She shoved Nile, in a way strategically designed to get her off balance, and it knocked the hesitation, the fog out of Nile's head. She knew how to do this. She'd trained to do this her entire adult life. 

She shoved Andy back with a quick strike to her torso and then kicked her between the legs. Andy gritted her teeth, her face showing signs of pain, and a second later Nile remembered Andy couldn't heal anymore.

She'd been so caught up in... everything, all she'd seen and felt, all the stuff that had gotten into her head. How could she forget Andy was mortal now? When they sparred it was different, Joe and Nicky were the ones who drilled her on the really dangerous stuff. With Andy it was strategy, endurance, mostly things she showed Nile how to do without putting herself in danger.

But Andy recovered much more quickly than Nile would have thought. A moment later, while Nile was still reeling from what she'd unintentionally done, Andy delivered two hits, one after another, knocking Nile to the floor, and then kicked Nile in the crotch so hard it knocked the breath out of Nile's lungs. 

For a moment Nile wanted to curl up from the pain, but only for a moment. In the next second she was fine, and Andy was on top of her, and her fist was hitting Nile's stomach. This time Nile did curl up from the pain, before it even registered that it was over, and she felt nothing. 

Well, not nothing. Andy was still on top of her, and if Nile had felt her pussy throbbing before, now she felt wet and sticky to boot. Her nipples were hard. She was more turned on now than she'd been when she was leaving Nicky and Joe's room. How was that possible? 

She took a hard breath and closed her eyes, lying limp on the floor. She was done. No matter what she did now, it would only make her hornier. She needed a shower and some time alone with the vibrator she'd picked up last time they had downtime, in Florence. 

"Hm," Andy said, still heavy and solid on top of her. "It's affecting you now, isn't it? Suddenly the pain isn't so bad."

"Ngh," Nile grunted, opening her eyes, slowly. The ceiling lights were too bright. 

"Hmm," Andy said. "I don't remember anymore, when it changed for me." 

Her hands slid up Nile's body, over the shirt, cupping her breasts. 

"Shit," Nile said. She wanted this so badly. Had wanted Andy for such a long time, not letting herself think about it, admit it. She'd known women who were into other women, in the USMC, but she'd never felt that pull herself. But Andy... ever since that fight on the plane, something about her was different. Lying here, under her weight, having just seen Joe almost cut off circulation to Nicky's balls while Nicky got off on it, having tangible proof that her own body could interpret pain as pleasurable... Nile's throat felt dry. She'd been headed here for a long time. 

Andy didn't say anything, but her eyes were one big question. Her hands were still on Nile's chest. Did Nile want this? Or did she want off this rollercoaster, at least for now?

But no, the thought of getting up now, pushing Andy away, going back to her room, only to fantasize about this for days and weeks... she wanted it. She knew that for certain. 

Who had ever made her feel safer than Andy? She could ask for anything, do anything and know Andy would accept her and never judge. 

She closed her eyes again, took a deep breath, and used her full strength to push Andy to the ground and flip them over, so Nile was on top. 

Andy didn't resist, and when she landed on her back her hands landed on the floor, next to her. Nile grabbed them and brought them back to her breasts. 

Andy gave her a pleased, sly smile, before sliding them down and under Nile's shirt, pushing the fabric up and over Nile's head until it was off completely. 

Nile's bra was plain and comfortable, a higher quality version of the sports bra she was used to wearing under her uniform. 

It had hooks in the back, but Andy's hands didn't stray from the front of Nile's body. Instead, her fingers ran up the elastic fabric, caressing Nile's fully covered breasts. 

"Does this feel good?" Andy asked, as her fingers slowly converged on Nile's nipples, drawing each one into a pinch. 

Nile felt like it knocked the breath out of her. She leaned forward, hands on Andy's shoulders for support. She could feel her heart beating faster, her pussy throbbing harder than ever. 

Andy chuckled. "Come here, Nile," she said, and Nile leaned down, kissing Andy while Andy's fingers continued to pinch her nipples through the bra, causing a continuous circuit of pain that for some reason only made Nile wetter. 

"Has it never been like this?" Andy asked, when they drew apart. "Or have you just never tried?"

Nile shook her head. She'd known plenty of pain, from training, from exhaustion, from injuries in her life. It had never been anything like this. 

Andy's fingers let her go, and somehow the release was even worse than before. The pain was sharp but momentary, and in its wake Nile felt like she was halfway to orgasm. She rubbed herself against Andy's hips, her stomach, all the layers of clothes between them. How were there still layers of clothes between them?

Andy's hands pushed the front of the bra up and up, until it slid over Nile's breasts, lodging itself like a tight band under her armpits. 

"Let me," Nile said, reaching back to unhook it, but Andy stopped her hands. 

"It's better like this," Andy said, with the confidence of someone who'd been fucking people for thousands of years. "I want the pants off, though. Can we make that work?"

Nile scrambled off of Andy, grateful to finally have a plan of action about the stupid pants, and pulled them down, along with her underwear, in less than a minute. When her bare ass touched the hardwood floor, it reminded her that they were in the main living space of the house. Were Joe and Nicky still in that bedroom? 

She didn't have time to wonder about that because the next thing she knew Andy was back on top of her, but this time she was between Nile's legs, not sitting over them. Nile wrapped them around Andy's body, the way Nicky had done with Joe, and then Andy's hands were back at her breasts, pinching even harder than before, right against her skin this time, with no barrier. 

Nile moaned, squirming from the sparks of pain, and Andy leaned down, swallowing the sounds with her mouth. 

Nile was rubbing her clit directly against Andy's pants now, its own kind of abrasive sensation. 

Nile knew she was grunting now, from the pain and the frustration and the pleasure all wrapped into one, and when Andy's mouth let her go she let her head thump against the floor, feeling loose and liquid and out of control. 

From this angle she could see the stairs leading to the second floor. She could also see Nicky's feet, resting on the third stair. She moved her head a little and yep, there were Nicky and Joe, sitting quietly on the stairs, observing them, because somehow that must have seemed normal to 900 year old immortals. 

Joe's head was resting against Nicky's shoulder, their fingers casually intertwined. Andy must have seen them too, since she was facing the stairs, but clearly their presence hadn't bothered her either. 

"Joe really likes being useful," Andy said, when Nile's eyes returned to hers. "Can I ask him to pitch in?"

How could Nile even answer that? What did Andy want Joe to do? What else could be done to her right now?

She nodded and closed her eyes. 

A moment later she felt Andy shift, spread Nile's legs wider, lift her right leg higher in the air, and then she felt Joe's hot, wet mouth against her pussy. 

Nile's eyes shot open and she howled as Joe licked into her. His beard was rubbing against her, his chin, his nose. How was he even breathing? Everything felt so tight, between his body and Andy's. 

"I can't," Nile said, shaking her head frantically. "I can't." 

Joe sucked directly on her throbbing clit, as Andy kept Nile's nipples aching with her grip. 

Andy leaned down for another kiss, and as Joe's tongue and lips devoured her, Nile came. Her hips were grinding against Joe's mouth and Andy's body, and Andy let go of Nile's nipples, making her entire body shudder before the pain disappeared. She was breathing hard, covered in sweat. 

She couldn't feel Joe's face anymore, there was only Andy now, kissing her cheeks and her mouth and her eyes. She was whispering words about how amazing Nile was, how beautiful. 

"Do you want more, Nile?" Andy whispered in her ear. "Please, let me give you more."

Nile licked her dry lips. Could she even take more of this? Her body didn't hurt or ache, there was, of course, absolutely no damage. Even the memories of the pain were fading now. Neither her nerves nor her skin felt like they'd ever been constricted. 

"I'll need a bath, after," Nile whispered back, because she was covered in sweat and juices. "Can you do that?"

Andy's face split into a rare grin. She laughed, her body shaking against Nile's. "You'll be the cleanest girl in the state," she said. 

That made Nile laugh in return, and Andy lifted her head higher, obviously looking at Nicky or Joe or both of them. 

"The small closet, boss?" Nile heard Nicky say, and Andy nodded, and then there were footsteps, back up the stairs. 

"What are they bringing us?" Nile asked, knowing that Andy had had an entire conversation with them via eyebrows and head tilts. She didn't resent their easy, silent communication. She knew one day she'd share all their codes, it was just a matter of time. 

"Some hydration, to start with," Nile heard Joe say, before he crouched down next to her, with a bottle of water and a straw. It took a few sips before she remembered that he'd done this for Nicky. Except unlike Nicky she wasn't tied up. Still, she let herself stay comfortable and boneless, drinking small sips that felt like heaven on her dry throat, while Andy put a hand under Nile's head to help her stay steady. 

When she was done, Joe took away the bottle, and Andy rearranged them again. She groaned as she moved away from Nile, reminding Nile yet again that Andy's aches and pains weren't as quick to pass as her own. Her knees must have felt the strain on being on the hardwood floor for so long, crouched over. 

"Nicky," Andy said, and he was next to Nile, still naked, though clearly cleaner than he was the last time Nile saw him in the bedroom. 

Andy pushed Nile so she was lying on her side, facing Nicky who was lying down next to her, while Andy was lying with her front to Nile's back. 

Andy's hand was under Nile's chin, tugging her face back, whispering in her ear. "Do you want more pain, Nile?"

Nicky could absolutely hear them, and Joe probably could too, wherever he was. 

Nile's first instinct was to ask - did Andy mean the fun kind of pain? But as Nile was realizing, for them, was there any other kind? Andy wasn't going to break her bones, she wasn't going to kill Nile. That wasn't the game. They did that during training, not during this. And every other kind of pain... what could be bad about it? Especially when she was naked, and there was no way Andy wasn't planning to give her another orgasm. 

"Yeah," Nile said, already feeling herself get slick again. 

"Nicky," Andy said, and Nicky smiled at Nile, the same kind-hearted, profoundly joyful smile he'd given her the first day they met. His arm wrapped around her thigh, and he pulled her top leg towards him, as high as it would go, slightly past the point of comfort. She tried to adjust, hold on to his torso with her leg, and he did the rest of the work, keeping her there with his grip.

"Here you go, boss," Nile heard Joe say, passing some kind of object, something that looked like a very wide plastic ruler, to Andy. 

Before Nile could try to figure out what the purpose of it was, Andy's hand was between her legs, making Nile gasp. It made Nicky smile even wider. 

"So pretty, Nile," was the last thing Andy whispered in Nile's ear before Nile heard the sound of something hard but flexible splitting the air, and in the next moment felt a hard, sudden, sharp slap against her pussy. 

"Agh, fuck!" Nile yelled, and every instinct wanted her to pull her legs shut, but of course, her leg was secure in Nicky's grip. His mouth was kissing her throat, her shoulders, slowly working his way down. 

Andy hit her again and Nile practically convulsed. The pain was so sudden and intense, and then gone completely in the next instant. It felt like vertigo, except after each slap her clit throbbed even harder, her pussy was even wetter. 

"Fuck, this is unreal," she gasped, out of breath already. 

"Mmm," Andy hummed, drawing Nile's head back and kissing her ear and her cheek. Nicky's mouth had reached Nile's breasts, and he was now mouthing them slowly, one after the other. 

Andy hit her again and Nile grunted, in the split second before the pain disappeared. 

She hit Nile again, and again, and again, and with each hit Nile got closer to sobbing, begging for someone to touch her clit for real, to suck on it or massage it or something, because the phantom pain was only leaving her worse and worse off, with no release. 

She had tears in her eyes, by the time Nicky took his mouth away from her nipples long enough to say, "Boss, can I?"

Nile realized he was hard. His cock was pressed up against her pelvis. It would be so easy for him to shift a little bit, and slide right in. She was so wet, so ready. She felt like her clit, her lips, everything was swollen to three times its normal size, even though she was also sure it couldn't be. There were no real effects from Andy's blows, all of it was in her mind. 

Was that what Nicky liked about having his balls restrained? That it made the phantom pain, that came and went, real? 

God, she understood the appeal of thorny, chafing restraints now. The sort of pain that didn't disappear immediately, leaving your whole body confused and on edge. 

"Yeah, I think we're done," Andy said, hands roaming over Nile's body, her side, her hips, her stomach. Possessive, reassuring touches. "Use your mouth."

Nicky let go of Nile's leg, and Andy pushed Nile down even further, until she was lying three-quarters on her stomach, the only thing keeping her from lying flat was a knee braced under herself, lifting her pelvis off the floor. 

It made it easier for Nicky to latch on to her clit, lick and suck all the way up her pussy, to her perineum, licking into her asshole, making Nile yell out swearwords. 

"Shh," Andy's voice said in her ear, tinged with laughter. 

She came against Nicky's mouth, grinding and pushing against him, and when it was done she collapsed against the hard floor. 

Andy kept her promise. The three of them carried her up the stairs together, where Joe had apparently already filled the bath, including soap bubbles. 

Nile laid back in the warm water, letting it wash away everything from her exhausted but in no way sore body, and closed her eyes. 

"Today was the fun part," Andy said, quietly. She sat on the floor, next to the tub, still dressed. "We can do that again, if you like. But some time soon, we'll have to start the actual training."

Nile groaned and tried to sink fully under the water. She didn't know if she could take whatever Andy had planned. 

"What about you?" Nile asked, finally. "When do I get to return the favor?"

Andy laughed, giving Nile a rare, broad smile. "Whenever you like."


End file.
